Cauchemars
by nourann
Summary: OS post 3x09. Après un cauchemar de Reese, Finch et lui se souviennent de Joss.


coucou tout le monde ! juste un petit OS sur Reese et Finch après la mort de Joss. (oui, encore :p) promis, ici il y a pas de morts ! mis à part Joss, bien sûr mais c'est pas de ma faute...^^

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages de Person of Interest ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne retire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Reese ne savait pas où il était. Il faisait nuit, et il entendait une sonnerie de téléphone un peu plus loin. Pourquoi personne ne décrochait ? Cette sonnerie lui vrillait les tympans. Soudain, il entendit des cris et des coups de feu. Il se précipita dans leur direction, et s'arrêta à côté du téléphone, qui sonnait toujours. Il vit un homme qui semblait s'être statufié. Était-ce le tireur ? Il n'avait pas d'arme, et il regardait d'un air choqué quelque chose un peu plus loin. Reese suivit son regard. Au début, il ne vit pas grand-chose, juste une vague forme au sol. La seule source de lumière était un feu tricolore. Puis il distingua deux personnes, sans pouvoir voir leurs traits. Un homme qui tenait dans ses bras une femme visiblement très mal en point. Ils avaient du participer à la fusillade qu'il avait entendu. Il fit un pas dans leur direction pour les aider...<p>

Et tout lui revint en mémoire. Il eu l'impression d'être percuté par une vague gigantesque, et ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. C'était lui là-bas. Et dans ses bras, c'était Joss. Elle était en train de mourir ! Et ce téléphone qui sonnait toujours... La rage prit possession de Reese. Il décrocha violemment le téléphone et se mit à courir, laissant la voix de la machine lâcher des mots dans la nuit. Il courait en direction de Joss. Il ne se demanda même pas comment il pouvait être à la fois ici et là-bas. L'important, c'était elle. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, tout se brouilla autour de lui.

Reese se réveilla en sursaut.  
>"- Merde, foutu cauchemar."<br>Il essuya son front trempé de sueur. Depuis la mort de Joss, il faisait régulièrement le même, avec parfois quelques éléments qui changeaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 4h du matin. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, alors il se leva, prit une douche et s'habilla. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque. Finch était déjà là.  
>"- Vous êtes bien matinal aujourd'hui, Mr Reese." nota l'informaticien.<br>"- Cauchemars." expliqua brièvement Reese en caressant Bear.  
>"- Joss ?"<br>"- Oui." répondit-il en s'asseyant, ou plutôt en se laissant tomber d'une manière bien peu élégante sur le siège à côté de Finch, qui se tourna vers lui.  
>"- Vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un."<br>"- Non. Ça ne m'aidera pas. Et de toute façon, je ne vais certainement pas parler de ma vie à un inconnu." déclara Reese résolument.  
>Finch lâcha un soupir et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Vu comme il était entêté, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister...<br>"- Bon... Vous pouvez me parler, si vous voulez. Vous trouverez toujours une oreille attentive et un ami."  
><em>Un ami.<em> Le coeur de Reese se réchauffa à cette idée. Joss était partie, mais il n'était pas seul.

"- Merci, Harold.''

Finch sourit.

''- De rien, John.''

Il n'y avait plus d'employeur et d'employé, juste deux personnes qui avaient perdu un être cher.

Reese laissa passer quelques minutes, puis reprit la parole.

''- Parler de quoi ? '' demanda-t-il doucement.

Finch se tourna vers lui.

''- De tout ce que vous voulez. ''

Reese commença, hésitant. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses cauchemars. Il voulait se rassurer, être moins hanté par ces visions de Joss en train d'agoniser. Alors il évoqua les souvenirs heureux qu'il conservait d'elle. Son sourire. Son rire. Sa manière de s'adresser à lui, quand elle était amusée ou exaspérée. Comment elle s'était assise sur la table la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Sa détermination, son courage. Le ton qu'elle avait en lui disant de faire attention à lui quand il travaillait sur un numéro. Sa passion pour son métier. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle-même. Finch se joignit à son déballage de souvenirs. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre, ils avaient l'impression de la voir revivre. Avec le temps, la tristesse et la douleur diminueraient peut-être, mais les souvenirs, eux, resteraient là.

Joss était partie, mais elle ne serait jamais oubliée.

* * *

><p>n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :D<p> 


End file.
